A Prince's Return to Glory working title
by S'vata
Summary: A fic detailing the adventures of Vegeta in the time between the Cell and Buu sagas.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I would like to inform everyone reading this that it is a fanfiction, which is why it is on . Since it is a fanfic this means that I own NOTHING, except for the original ideas included herein. All credit for characters goes to Akira Toriama, a god among men. If anyone asks why any OOC moments happen it is because it is fanfic and, I am the author, and I say so, also i think Vegeta's mellowing would have continued. That said I will attempt to keep the characters as in character as I possibly can thank you for your consideration. Now on to the fic! Read and Review please!

It had been a year since the evil known as Cell was purged from the world, and Earth was (relatively) peaceful. In the Capsule Corp. compound in West City the last full sayian was bored as hell. "God, since Kakarott died this mudball hasn't been any fun at all," the sayian prince deadpanned to himself.  
After Cell had died and his future son went home he hadn't had a single good spar. "Kakarott's brat is too lazy and my own isn't old enough yet," That was Bulma's opinion anyway, if he had HIS way the boy would have started training on his last birthday, when he had turned two.  
At least the woman was letting him train the boy starting on his fourth birthday. "After all," she confessed, "With Goku gone and Gohan not training at all we need SOMEONE to defend the planet."

On an island far to the south a secondary character sneezed, "Huh, why do I feel vastly inferior all of a sudden?" Krillin asked no one in particular.  
"Does it matter?" his wife, the android #18 asked, pulling him back into the bedroom they shared.

Vegeta stalked around the compound looking for something, anything, to do. He came across the kitchen area and saw his wife's mother cooking. She noticed him walk by and handed him an insanely large sandwich, wile smiling brightly. He nodded back at her in thanks and took off out of the door. He scarfed down the sandwich as he flew out to the nearby plateau where Bulma was once again recovering the dragonballs. He had to admit one thing about the constantly cheerful blonde, she made the best food he had ever tasted.

Bulma was just finding the final dragonball, the four star ball to be exact, when her husband flew up to her, "Oh, hey Vegeta." she said "Need a lift back to the house?" he asked "Sure. Hey, whats wrong 'geta? You seem kind of off lately."  
"What do you expect?" He complained, "There's no one to spar with, I've maxed out the gravity machine and had you rebuild it to a higher capacity fifteen times in the past month alone. I'm about to go completely insane because i have accomplished NOTHING in the past year worth noting. I ca-"  
Bulma cut off his rant, "I know, honey, but there isn't always a world ending crisis to be training for or preventing. Sometimes you just have to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet."  
Vegeta relaxed visibly, "Look I'm sorry for all the trouble, is there anything you need?"  
"Well, not really, but that lift you offered earlier would be much appreciated, I bartered away my airplane for one of the dragonballs," She began to smirk, "and afterward maybe..." trailing off she implied things that would push the rating to M. -  
The next day the prince of all sayians awoke to his woman shouting, "I have an idea! Wake up, Vegeta! Wake! UP!"  
His wonderfully intelligent reply of, "Huh?" was responded to with a sigh and the glorious words, "I think I know how to fix your boredom. meet me out back in twenty minutes."  
-20 minute timeskip-

Vegeta walked out into the back yard of the compound and saw Bulma standing next to what looked like an over-sized version of a Frieza space pod, emblazoned with the capsule corp logo and the words 'to Namek' engraved on the landing gear. "It's the ship that the clown flew to Namek in," He stated, "What's the big deal? I've been in space before, that's not going to cure my boredom. In fact other than going to Namek my last space trip was made on life support, fleeing this rock after your friends almost KILLED me. Not a good memory."  
"Yes, yes, and the one before that was made with Nappa. But that's beside the point. I figured if we put in coordinates for random inhabited planets we could get you a few new places to train and maybe a new sparring partner," Bulma cut in.  
His eye twitching from the mention of Nappa, he asked, "First of all how do you know the locations of inhabited planets? And second, can you make sure none of them are inhabited by any insectoid races?"  
"Well I went up to the lookout and asked Dende if he would ask Kaio-sama for some. He did and Kaio relayed me the coordinates. Then I set the ship to randomize the place it picked out of the coordinates. It will take you to three places and then bring you back here. Also, I suppose I could eliminate and bug planets, but only if you tell me why."  
His only reply was, "Goddammit Nappa,"  
-A Day Later, IN SPACE-  
Vegeta woke up as the ship alerted him that he was five minutes away from landing in the surface of the first planet. He knew by the coordinates that it wasn't one he had 'visited' while under Frieza's employ. Although he never said so he regretted working for that manipulative little bastard but he had little choice in the matter. he was brought out of his thoughts a short time later as his ship landed on the surface of the planet. A local took one look at him and charged, shouting, "DIE, MINION OF FRIEZA!"  
End Chapter 1

AN: sorry for the short chapter, this is mainly to see if this gets any readers and if anyone likes it. If I can get more than 5 positive reviews I'll continue, if not then I go back to the drawing board, and come up with a new idea. Anyway, read and review! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, about 20 hits already huh? For an author with no previous stories and checking back only about a day later, I'm pretty happy. On with the story!

*Resumes immediately after last chapter*

Vegeta remembered that just since HE hadn't attacked this planet didn't mean Frieza couldn't have sent anyone else to conquer it. He began to grin, seeing as how anyone who could resist Frieza's army had to be at least moderately strong. Vegeta grabbed the being's arm and said, "Peace, Frieza is long dead. I only wear the armor because I served him long ago. I turned against him about six and a half years ago."

The local retreated, but still eyed him warily. "But still you served the tyrant, and for that you should die!" the youth shouted.

"That very well may be, but I believe he comes peacefully, as he is alone, and did not kill you as soon as you said that," stayed an older, male alien who had just emerged from the crowd.

"So am I to take it you are the leader around here?" asked the Sayian prince.

"An astute observation. Tell me, stranger, who are you and from where do you hail?"

"I? I AM VEGETA! THE PRINCE OF ALL SAY-" he cut himself off, clearing his throat, "Sorry, old habit. I am Vegeta, the last full blooded Sayian and, once, the crown prince of my race. Currently I reside on a planet known as Earth."

"Vegeta? But he- you- were one of Frieza's most ruthless enforcers!"

"As I stated, I no longer work for Frieza. In fact I helped fight him on the day he died."

"BUT-" started the younger alien

The elder cut him off, "ENOUGH! I believe him, and offer him our hospitality. Now, Prince why have you come here if not to conquer?"

Vegeta's smirk returned, "Why, to train, of course."

End chapter 2

AN: I know I said I wouldn't make any more unless I got good reviews, but I already had half of this chapter done. As this story is coming out fairly easily, I may wait until chapter 5 to sit back and break to see of anyone likes it. Anyway, building characterization in this chapter still. I'll get down to seeing if I can write fight scenes at all next time! Once again, sorry for the short chapter, but it felt like it had to end here.

P.S. The name is just a working title, so any suggestions for a better one are welcome. Read and Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: From this point on, all chapters will begin right where the last left off, unless otherwise noted. Alright! On to the first fight! -  
"speaking"  
'thoughts'  
- The elder chuckled while the youth looked on agape. "To train? You've left your home to TRAIN? For what? Are you not already strong enough?" he asked, with his voice steadily rising, "Are you so lonely that you must roam the universe picking fights? Have you no one that cares about you, or you they?"

"As a matter of fact I do have someone. It is she who sent me on this journey. Anyway, I'm here to train, not stand around blabbering all day! Is there anyone here who has any power at all?" Vegeta shouted in response.

The youth took on an eerily similar grin to Vegeta's own, and replied, "Come, PRINCE, I shall be your opponent! I am the local champion and winner of the planetary championship!"

"Well then, this should be an interesting fight!" Vegeta sensed his opponent's power level to be about equal to Captain Ginyu's, but could tell there was more. "Come now, show me your REAL power! I can take it!"

"Very well. You will pay the price for your arrogance, as I was told by a man who once met Frieza himself that my power exceeded his lord's! Fight me Saiyan, and know true, righteous power!"  
'Exceeding Frieza's own, hmm? While I think the person had only seen Frieza's first form, it is still impressive,' Vegeta's smirk grew as he said, "Then let's see it!"

The youth said, "I am Altaq, champion of Ozolat, no one mocks me!" and unleashed his power.

'Even better than I had anticipated,' Vegeta mused,'He is roughly equal to Frieza's second form. Good, it's been a while since I had to TRY a bit to be able to win!', "Let us go to an abandoned area, so that we do not destroy your village."

When they had flown for half an hour or so they landed in a rocky waste similar to where Vegeta had first fought Goku on Earth. "COME ON THEN! Hit me with all you've got!" Vegeta exclaimed, powering up to about the same level, but a bit lower.

He and Altaq charged at each other, screaming. Vegeta left an after image, and circled around behind his opponent, landing a solid blow to the back of his head. Altaq struck back quickly, with an elbow directed at Vegeta's gut. Vegeta zipped backwards, charging up a weak-ish Gallick Gun. Altaq prepared his own energy attack, a gigantic spiral of energy, designed to go around other attacks (think of an enlarged Special Beam Cannon, but without the beam in the center). Vegeta directed his attack into its way, and they cancelled out. Altaq and the Sayian were both grinning like madmen, enjoying the best fight either of them had had in a long while.

Vegeta charged in, yet again, and delivered a series of quick strikes at his opponent, who managed to block all of them. Altaq struck back kicking and punching at Vegeta at invisibly fast speeds. They flew back from one another, and landed about thirty feet apart. "Now that the warmup is over, how about we start our spar?" asked Vegeta.

"Fine by me," Altaq replied, his grin slightly less pronounced than it had been. Vegeta watched as the young alien charged him, and powered up slightly. Altaq threw his attacks even faster than before, but Vegeta managed to dodge every one of them.

Altaq decided to try out a new tactic, and, unknowingly taking a page from Goku's book, began to careen about the area like a pinball. The prince doged the first two strikes, but was struck from behind by the third. He kicked backward into Altaq's head, sending him towards the ground. Before he could hit the surface, Vegeta got in his way and punched him left and into the sky. Altaq realized he was outclassed when Vegeta moved to his left, kicked him right, went around to the other side, kneed him higher yet, grabbed him by the face, and slammed him through a mountain. "E-enough. You win Sayian, being smashed through a mountain convinced me that you are the stronger fighter."

"Personally I thought it was more of a plateau, but nonetheless, a good spar," replied Vegeta.

"Though I fought my best, I could sense you were holding back. Though I lost, would you show me your true power?"

"Of course, I believe you deserve to see the true power of the Sayian race." Vegeta began to power up towards the Super Sayian state. He screamed as he hit the barrier and passed through it. Waves of power passed off of him, destroying the ground beneath him. Vegeta ascended to his highest state, more powerful than ever before, and felt a wall. The same wall he had felt before going Super Sayian for the first time. He powered down to his normal state, and smiled at the youth's shocked expression.

"How? How can such power exist in the universe?" asked Altaq.

"I am not even the strongest being I know. There are three others more powerful than myself. Another Sayian, his half-breed son, and a monster known as Cell. Do not worry, Cell was vanquished years ago, by the half-Sayian I mentioned."

Hours later Vegeta was resting in his pod, on the way to his next destination, and Altaq was training, harder than ever before, hoping one day to match the power of the Sayian elite.

End chapter 3.

AN: The publishing of chapters will slow down a bit, but this fic isn't being abandoned. I just have more restricted access to the internet than before. As always, read and review! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Nothing to say really, just wanted to thank everyone for reading. From

here on the chaps will be a little longer. Also, since I am no longer working within the constraints of the .txt format my chapters will now make use of _italics _for thoughts, instead of single quotes. Any demonic/ godly entities will speak in **bold **and their thoughts will be in _**bold italics**_. That is all, on to chapter 5, Yet Another World (or two).

-–-–-

Vegeta had left Altaq's planet several hours ago, and was now speeding towards his next target at breakneck speeds. Currently asleep, he was unaware of the threat approaching him. Around 15 ships, each many times the size of his own were closing in from all sides, laying a trap for the prince. The whine of plasma cannons, along with the ship's alarm woke Vegeta from his slumber. "Wha? Whass goin on?" he mumbled, half asleep. _Oh, right, I was on my was to what, at one point, was known as Frieza planet 886, or Veldin. _Thought the prince, as he awoke.

Upon landing, he saw a creature who looked a yellow-orange furred, cat-eared and tailed humanoid. It seemed to be carrying a bundle or basket of some sort, while running from several black robots. It seemed to Vegeta to be the sort of thing Bulma had carried their son in when he was but a babe. He then realized, what first appeared to be black robots were really black robotic suits with orange visors, through which you could see fish-like creatures.

He shot several quick energy beams at the mechs, destroying some, but merely damaging others. He grunted as he increased his power to 40% of what he could manage without going super sayian. _Let's see how tough they really are_, he thought as se sent a second volley of waves into the diminished crowd. There was a massive explosion as all of the mechs were destroyed. Vegeta couldn't help but feel satisfied at what he had done, and flew down next to the cat-man. "Hello, sir," said the cat-man, "I thank you for saving my life and that of my son." he pulled down the top of the bundle, revealing what looked I be an infant version of himself.

"I thought that might be your child," stated the Sayian, "being a father myself, I had no choice but to assist you. Might I ask your name... And your species? I am afraid I haven't seen one of your kind before."

"Of course! All I ask in return is that you share the same about yourself,

for the same reason," he paused, and Vegeta nodded his acceptance. "I am Kaden, and this is my son, Ratchet. We are Lombaxes. We hail from a galaxy far from here and were hiding from Emperor Tachyon..." he then went on to detail the history of the Lombaxes (AN: See the Ratchet and Clank: Future series for more

info) and Vegeta did the same with the history of the Sayians. Having found no suitable training partners, Vegeta left, with a promise to destroy Tachyon if he ever met him.

The Sayian prince thought as he flew through space, thought of his wife and son, and how he had begun to miss them as during his conversation with the Lombax. _That's it,_ he determined, _one more planet, then I head home._ he fell back into a deep sleep as he waited to land.

Vegeta awoke, and glanced over at the monitor of the ship's navigational unit. According to that, he would be landing on a recently found planet he himself had altered the course to in ten minutes. He changed into his armor, and readied himself to meet the inhabitants of this new planet. He sensed a large quantity of energy radiating from it, and grinned. Hopefully there would be someone there to challenge his power.

On the planet a figure loomed. He felt

Vegeta's power approaching, and hoped that, finally he would meet one who could match his newfound power.

The planet's surface was dark, with almost no light reaching it even in the day. As its most powerful inhabitant reached the current limit of his power it trembled and bits of it shook off, rising concentrically around him. He stood about eight feet tall, and had orange skin, purple hair, and was clad in red. He stood in front of a round vessel as it descended to the surface. The prince of all Sayians stepped out and smirked. "So, you sensed my approach and decided to see if I could match you," it was a statement, not a question. "and in preparation for my arrival you pushed yourself to the limit of your power. I must say, I'm impressed. You are more powerful than any normal Sayian, even more than the clown was able to achieve in this form. However, I wasn't counting SUPER Sayians in that remark." he said in response to the being's expression of triumph. "Even counting them, you surpass. However, I have unlocked the potential BEYOND Super Sayian. I have perfected the Super Sayian form, as did Kakarott and his brat." the other form growled in rage and threw himself at Vegeta, screaming, "Many have claimed their race had power to beat me. ALL HAVE FALLEN! So shall it be this time!"

Vegeta flew at the enemy, transforming into the form Kakarott had discovered, the Full Power Super Sayian. He quickly delivered several quick kicks to his opponent's body and torso. His opponent howled in pain and stated, in an eerily calm and refined voice, "I am Rtaa, master of this world. I call upon it to assist me." chunks of the world rose around Rtaa, encasing him and growing to an enormous size, at least ten times that of his original. Vegeta felt as though he now knew Kakarott's emotions from when he had transformed during their first fight. However, he had an advantage that the other warrior had not. He began to taunt Rtaa as he had taunted Cell. "You claim to be undefeatable, if you truly feel so, don't dodge!" he began to pour his energy into a Final Flash, one so much more powerful than the last that to compare the two would be to compare a grown Rottweiler to a puppy Chihuahua. Rtaa sensed this and didn't dodge, but powered up his own attack. "Rnoq, staa, kinsk," he chanted, "kwe, noos, aaran. MEGA BOMBASTIC BLAST!"

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta said, unleashing his attack, milliseconds after his opponent.

_Wha?, _Thought Rtaa,_ how? How is he overpowering me? _The blast impacted him squarely in the chest, destroying his rocky barrier. He then remembered his father's last words. "Son, no matter how good or powerful you become, there will always be someone better" as he heard this, he passed into unconsciousness.

Vegeta left, exhausted from his fight. He set the computer to take him home and collapsed in sleep, dead to the world.

AN: sorry this took so long. I've been busy. And lazy. Anyway, feel free to comment, tell me what I did wrong, what I did right, and anything else you feel is important. Oh, and for those of you wondering, Rtaa was just a filler villan. He won't be heard from again. Probably. And no, Ratchet and Kaden appearing does not mean this will be turning into a crossover with Ratchet and Clank. Well, that's it for now. I'll try to update sooner next time.


End file.
